My Lullaby
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: AU When HRE is killed only Germany is left, the little prince of Prussia, Austria, and Hungary. And they dream of a day when Ludwig will bring back honor lost from the war to them all. Contains the song 'My Lullaby' from The Lion King 2.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I don't know. I really don't know where the hell this is coming from.**

**I mean it. I have no idea.**

**This is an oneshot and it will remain an oneshot.**

***Bunnies glance at me and smirk***

**No! Oneshot! Oneshot only!**

**The song 'My Lullaby' from The Lion King 2 is in this story. Staring Ludwig, Roderich, Gilbert, and Elizaveta.**

**This is an AU, I think. Basically during the fall of the Holy Roman Empire the nations of Prussia, Austria, and Hungary were great allies of him and when France won the war they were affected extraordinarily.**

**However they have no hard feelings towards HRE, only France.**

**Basically they believe, and if I continue which I won't, and it will come true that Ludwig aka Germany is the one to bring them back to power.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Gilbert carried the near dead child over his shoulder tenderly. He ignored Roderich and Elizaveta glance at him as he gently laid the child onto the bed.

"Oy." he snapped at Elizaveta. "Help with his wounds." out of the three of them Elizaveta was best at all that medical stuff.

She raised an eyebrow at him but chose not to answer as she got the bandages and medicines and started to cover the child.

"Gilbert. Is this who I think it is?" Roderich asked setting his book to the side.

Gilbert snorted. "The one you're thinking about is gone. This one is the one that is left."

Elizaveta sighed slightly "Feliciano will be heartbroken." she said.

Gilbert shrugged. "We're nations. This stuff happens."

"That may be but I'm not going to be the one who tells him."

"There is no need for that." Roderich said. "Francis has already told him."

At hearing the name Francis Elizaveta tensed, Gilbert snarled, and even Roderich clenched his fist. The three of them, and others, had suffered greatly from Francis and his allies in the war. Humiliation and defeat. It was an unexpected defeat and being that it was Francis was even more humiliating.

Elizaveta shook her head as she gently held the child's arm in her hand and bandaged it. She took a pair of scissors and cut open the shirt. Her eyes widened as her eyes traced over the cut on the boys neck. Someone had tried their hardest to kill him.

"He did that. I saw the entire thing." Gilbert said.

Her head whirled to him. "And you didn't think to stop him?" she snapped.

"You think I didn't want to?" Gilbert shot back. "I was being held back."

"Shut up and get me a bowl of water." she said.

Gilbert was about to protest but quieted when he saw the look on her face and choose to obey her.

He returned momentarily with the bowl of water which Elizaveta grabbed from him and with a rag started to gently wash the blood clotted around the wound.

"There's more on the chest. Francis drove, or at least tried to or wanted to hurt him as much as he cans, his sword through around his heart." Gilbert said.

"I guess barbarians such as the French don't know the definition of mercy killing." Roderich said.

Elizaveta was silent as she finished bandaging the child. "What I want to know is how he is still alive."

"He's no longer the Holy Roman Empire. He's a new nation now. Germany. Our little prince." Gilbert chuckled.

Elizaveta and Roderich smiled. "Our little prince huh? Fitting."

Gilbert walked over to the child and his fingers stroked over his forehead lightly. "Ludwig. The prince who will become a king and bring back honor to us."

Roderich smiled bitterly. "That's a lot to put on a boys shoulder."

"He'll grow. And as that time passes he'll learn. We'll teach him." Gilbert said.

The boy shuffled in his sleep slightly and whimpered.

"Hush my little brother. You must be exhausted." Gilbert crooned.

"Sleep, my little Ludwig. Let your dreams take wing." Gilbert sang lightly. "One day when you're big and strong. You will be a king!"

Elizaveta and Roderich smirked. "Oh he will be a king." Roderich said.

"Goodnight my little prince." Elizaveta said. "Soon your training will begin."

"We've been humiliated, persecuted. Left alone with no defense." Gilbert sang as he paced around the room. "When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense."

"But an I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed." Elizaveta sang along. "Cause it soothes my inner knight and it helps me get some rest."

Roderich looked on in slight amusement as he sat down at the piano and began to play a melody along with the two singing.

"The sound of Francis' dying gasp!" Gilbert said in delight. "His colonies squealing in our grasp!"

"His kings mournful cry." Elizaveta said.

"That's our lullaby." Gilbert and Elizaveta said.

"Now the past I've tried forgetting. And my foes I could forgive." Gilbert said leaning his head back.

"Trouble is I know it's petty. But I hate to let them live." Elizaveta spat.

"So you found yourselves somebody to help get Francis in the corner." Roderich stated from his place at the piano.

"Oh the battle may be bloody, but that kinda works for me." Gilbert said.

"The melody of angry growls. A counterpoint of painful howls." Elizaveta sang in delight her eyes glowing. "A symphony of death, oh my!"

"That's our lullaby!" Gilbert and Elizaveta said together once more.

"Ol'Fritz is gone but we're still around." to love this little lad." Gilbert said as his hand stroked Ludwigs face. "Till he learns to be a killer! With a lust for being bad!" he crackled slightly.

Roderich stood up and looked at Ludwig. Pushing his glasses up with his finger he said "Sleep you little brat." at Elizavetas stricken look he quickly corrected himself. "I mean precious little prince."

Elizaveta pushed him away from Ludwig and curled her body around Ludwigs slightly and with her hand she cupped and slid against his face and said "One day when you're big and strong."

"You will be a king!" Gilbert finished.

"The pounding of the drums of war!" Gilbert cried. "The thrill of Ludwigs battle roar!"

"The joy of vengeance." said Elizaveta.

"Testify!" Roderich said.

"I can hear the cheering." Gilbert said as he glanced at Ludwig.

"Ludwig! He's the king!" Roderich and Elizaveta said.

"Payback time is nearing." Elizaveta sang.

"And then our flag will fly. Against a blood red sky." Gilbert sang.

"That's our lullaby." the three of them sang as they watched their little prince sleep on, oblivious to what's to come.

**Again I don't know what the hell I was thinking.**

**This will be an oneshot. This will be an oneshot.**

***Bunnies glance at me again***

**No! I have enough of stories I need to do. I…**

**Okay if I get inspiration I'll do it. I'll continue it.**

**But only if I get inspiration.**

***Bunnies smirk***

**I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Questions, which I'm sure you guys have? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
